The present invention relates to data compression and storage, and more specifically, this invention relates to managing compression and storage of genomic data within a system.
Genome analysis is increasing in popularity, and genomic sequencing machines are commonly used to analyze DNA and output genomic data. For example, DNA sequencing may include determining an order of nucleotides in provided DNA, and outputting genomic data representing that order. However, current methods for storing this genomic data are manual, inefficient, and subject to data loss.